1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watchband and a watch, and particularly relates to a watchband and watch wherein a plurality of blocks is connected by pins.
2. Background Information
Bands for watches are commonly known wherein the holder of a block comes in contact with the bridge of another block. These blocks are disposed in continuous fashion along the two edges of a band. One end of a connecting pin is connected to one block having a holder. The other end is inserted into a blind hole of another block having a holder through a pinhole in the bridge of the block. The blocks are sequentially connected to each other, and the block connected to an end piece is connected to the end piece by a fixing pin at the connection section of the end piece (see Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Application No. 2-33616).
In such a configuration, if tools are used, for example, to release the fixing pin and to disengage the connection between the end piece and the block, the connection between the block and another block can be easily disengaged without using special tools because the connection is made using a connecting pin. Therefore, the operation of assembling the band or adjusting the length of the band can be performed in an extremely simple manner.
However, in a conventional configuration, the other end of the connecting pin for connecting the blocks to each other is loosely fitted in the blind hole of a block having a holder, so when the watchband is lifted up while the block with the blind hole faces downward in a state in which the fixing pin has been released as described above with the use of tools, for example, problems have been encountered in that the blocks having a blind hole come off the other end of the connecting pin, and the blocks come loose.
It will be clear to those skilled in the art from the disclosure of the present invention that an improved watchband is necessary because of the above-mentioned considerations. The present invention meets the requirements of these conventional technologies as well as other requirements, which will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the disclosure hereinbelow.